


耳洞【1015生贺】

by gg4869



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg4869/pseuds/gg4869
Summary: 就是2018年10月15日随手的一辆车





	耳洞【1015生贺】

瞎写的。莫要现实。

我已经几百年没写生贺了。上次还是。。。算了。

不管怎么样，我们的奶🐯生日粗卡！🎂

我也可以开个呜呜呜系列了，对吧【微笑】

========

李东海比起李赫宰，做过的，不怕的，更多。

比如，他不怕疼。

出道的时候，从来没人对他们有太多的要求和期待。李赫宰不打耳洞，是说他古板呢，还是不敢呢。

李东海给李赫宰解释，说是李赫宰怕疼，肯定不会打耳洞的。那一年的李东海顶着一头金黄色的长发，打了耳洞，对着李赫宰笑。李赫宰跟着笑，不置可否。

从那一刻开始，李赫宰怕疼，就是板上钉钉的事情。

当然，他真的，很怕疼。

李东海作为偶像，除了没有天生的综艺感，他很努力，比如烫头、染发、打耳洞，作为演员，他学了抽烟、喝酒，原本不敢想象的事情，他都做了。但是他没一样是喜欢的，但是他还是做了。

李赫宰有些心疼李东海，却也知道，这些事情，只不过是最简单的，与他们是不是火起来，是不是能够在复杂的娱乐圈里站稳，没有肯定就可以成功的联系，只有如果不做，肯定无法成功的联系。

李赫宰坚持了很多事情，毕竟他不演戏，外貌也没有特别占优，一些条件比起来，李东海所处的环境更加苛刻。所以，他三十岁学会喝酒，从不抽烟，退伍之后才打耳洞。

这一次，也是李东海趴在李赫宰的肩膀说的，李赫宰打耳洞，特别性感。

李东海很少染发，酒精过敏，戏外也从不抽烟，耳洞都是十几年再也没有戴过耳环。

这一天，李赫宰站在李东海身后，“我说东海。”

“啊？”

“我刚刚想到，你的耳洞还可以吗？”

李东海看着镜子里的李赫宰，摸了摸自己的耳垂。“我觉着还可以。”

李赫宰去摸李东海另外一个耳垂，找到耳洞，轻轻的揉着，手指肚摩擦着耳部柔软的地方。惹得李东海发笑，下意识地躲闪，像极了一只大猫，没有回手，只是歪着头想要躲开肆虐的手指，却毫无作用。

李赫宰低下头，嘴唇贴在李东海的耳边，“我的东海好敏感。”

“李赫宰！”

“哈哈哈哈。”

随着李赫宰的笑声，他这才松开了手，一步就跳了很远，躲闪李东海的追击。看起来狼狈，李赫宰是在用心欣赏自己的成果，李东海绯红的脸颊，嗔怒的眼神，更多的，是害羞。

“你到底要干嘛？”

李东海放弃惩罚李赫宰，不经意间撞入李赫宰的怀抱。

化妆室里，李赫宰将李东海圈在怀里，说：“我看到了一副耳环，很适合东海。”

李东海长得很漂亮，从小就都说他很漂亮。对于这样的评价，他不是很喜欢。不想过多的打扮自己，也不喜欢太多的装饰。

和李赫宰一起之后，李东海倒是没有了那么多顾虑。

“我看看？”

就是十几年后，李东海再一次在mv里有了耳环的造型。

“看，合适吧。而且～”

“什么？”

“咱们两个是同款诶，好巧哦！”

李赫宰轻佻的发言被进来补妆的朴正洙听见，不禁斜眼。朴正洙深吸一口气，在发表看法还是不管中犹豫了五秒钟。

“赫宰，你现在非常像个小媳妇。”

“哥！你这是嫉妒，我们两个可以用情侣款。”

朴正洙嘴角一挑，扬起头，“我也去找一副，你俩就不是情侣款了。李赫宰，别惹我！”

“哥，你最近越来越希澈哥了。”李东海说。

十月十四日，天气已经很冷。李东海穿着厚厚的衣服，口罩和帽子扣得严实。李赫宰在李东海的身边，距离上一次两个人一起回家已经有些久远了。

在全副武装的李东海身上，李赫宰眼尖的看见了亮闪闪的耳钉。

“你戴耳钉了啊。”

“嗯，今天表演嘛。”

下意识的摸向李东海的耳垂，碰到了耳钉，突然怀念李东海柔软的耳垂。

李赫宰出神，李东海说：“今天大家给我唱生日歌了。赫宰，给我唱一下吧。”

“现在吗？”

“回家也可以啊～”

李东海弯弯的眼映在李赫宰的眼中，李赫宰心跳加速，下意识向后仰了一下，习惯性的想去抱李东海。李东海轻盈的避开，“这是在外面。”

对的，在外面，他们不能和一般的情侣一样在公共场合亲密。

回到家，李赫宰说：“唱歌可以啊，有个小条件。”

“我过生日你还要条件啊！”

李东海迅速的将自己的双手伸进李赫宰的衣服里，紧贴温暖的皮肤。

被李东海冰凉的手刺激了一下，李赫宰打冷颤，回身就是抱住李东海。“亲我一下。”

李东海眯起眼，打量着李赫宰，在李赫宰的嘴唇上轻轻落在一个吻。以为就可以离开，却被李赫宰按住了头，温热的口腔被对方的舌头就这样侵入，和自己的舌头缠绵。

这和说好了不一样！

李东海支支吾吾的反抗，被禁锢着的也无法表达什么。他喜欢和李赫宰接吻，这个温暖的男人能够温暖他怕冷的身体。

不舍的离开，李东海在李赫宰眼里看见了火热的欲望。一把抓着李赫宰的衣领，用力过猛，两个人跌在床上。这一次轮到李东海去亲李赫宰，吸吮着对方的舌尖，一点一点的将自己的欲望在爱人面前展露无遗。

李赫宰离开李东海的舌头，从嘴角到下巴，到脖子，到锁骨，到乳尖，满意听见李东海发出轻轻的呻吟。一手不断侵略泛红的乳头，一手就开始套弄李东海的前端，李赫宰熟知李东海喜欢的方式。

“哈啊……”

在熟练的动作下，李东海射在了李赫宰的手掌里。

赤裸的上半身，半褪的内裤，还有白色的点缀，现在的李东海是值得品味的蛋糕，散发着叫李赫宰发疯的香甜。

“赫……”

明明他才是过生日的那个。

“嗯？”

“我们做吧。”李东海呢喃着，将其他事情抛到脑后。

李赫宰早已经硬的不行，粗略的开发了李东海的身体，就缓缓进入到了火热的蜜穴中。

“嗯……”

李东海皱眉，好久不做，庞大的质量进入还是有些勉强。手指紧紧扣在李赫宰的背上，咬着嘴唇，不想影响现在这么好的气氛。

“东海，放松，别自己挺着。”李赫宰轻抚李东海的嘴唇，是的，他心疼。

以前就是，李东海总是自己扛着，一脸天真欢乐，却心思最重。能够在情事过程中，让这人放松下来，多发泄，李赫宰挺开心的。

“赫……我没事儿。”李东海捧着李赫宰的头，抬头想要去亲李赫宰的嘴。这样一动，在他身体里的东西顶到的位置就略微发生了变化。

“啊！”没亲到，李东海就停止了动作，发出了惊呼。

李赫宰笑，“你这人，别动了。”说完，就是一个挺身，进入到了更深的地方。

李东海手指用力，捏住了李赫宰脸颊不算多的肉，瞪了李赫宰一眼。当然，仅仅可以称为嗔怪。

这一下子，李赫宰可是更加崩溃，但是他还是忍住了，今天，他原本的计划是叫李东海享受的。

所以，李赫宰尽量放缓了动作，还好还可以熟练的找到李东海敏感的地方。在坚硬的肉棒不断撞击下，李东海再一次射了。

高潮的余韵还没有结束，比刚才更大的质量长驱直入，每一次的抽插都可以摩擦到敏感的地方。李东海觉着自己的大脑一片空白，已经全身心投入到这场舒适的情事中。

“哈啊。别，好深。”

李东海闭上眼转头，眼前没有任何事物，反倒更清晰的感受到身体里看似有规律却丝毫没有规律的运动。

李赫宰正好可以看到李东海的耳钉，是啊，今天李东海戴了耳钉，很稀奇。探索李东海身上自己不熟悉的事情，已经算是李赫宰的日常工作了。

对于李东海，他想知道一切。

记住一切。

李赫宰低头舔李东海的耳钉，湿热的舌尖蹭过李东海的耳垂和耳钉。

李东海猛然睁开眼，“别！”

“你这里真的敏感。”

“啊！”

李赫宰轻咬着李东海的耳垂，舌尖勾住耳钉的装饰，轻轻撕扯着。并加快了下身进攻的速度，双手按住李东海的手臂，这样能够更好的给予更多的刺激。

身体里的坚硬突然变大了许多，这是最后的冲刺，这时候李东海只想要更多更多，完全没有了顾忌和思考，全然生理性的身体反应。随着身体里的冲撞晃着腰，全身都是轻浮的样子，可以被情欲控制，也不为是一件坏事。

李赫宰最后的一丝理智是不想射在李东海的身体里，却被李东海内里紧紧夹住，“东海……”

李东海喘着粗气，眼波流转，眼角含着泪，双腿还住李赫宰的腰，“里面。”

最后的理智终于在李东海的努力下，消失殆尽。如果能在这人面前保持理智，李赫宰还真的不是李赫宰了。

“嗯！”

“啊啊！”

李东海还在喘着粗气，整个身体都是黏黏糊糊，很不舒服，此时没空考虑这个，仍然沉浸在刚刚情事的余韵中。放在嘴上的手指的骨节仍然有些白，活动了一下。

李赫宰擦了擦自己的口水，将李东海搂在怀里，轻轻揉了揉李东海泛红的耳垂，“东海，生日快乐。”

“嗯？”

“过了零点了。”

“李赫宰！你是禽兽啊！”

“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝dear东海生日快乐！祝你生日快乐！”

李东海被李赫宰在耳边轻唱的歌曲逗得哈哈直笑，勾着李赫宰的脖子，亲了一口。

“我是第一个跟你说生日快乐的人！”

“谢谢。”

“以后我也要成为第一个跟你说生日快乐的人。”

李东海停顿了一下，刚刚的动作让身体里的精液不自主的流出一部分，脸上刚刚退去的血色再一次浮现，好羞耻。“这不能成为你今天禽兽行为的解释。”

“东海，以后别带耳环了。”

“怎么了？”

“我怕我把持不住。”

“……”

“东海东海，腰！腰！”

十月十五日凌晨，李赫宰躺在床上，李东海枕着李赫宰的手臂看手机。

“始源崔是第一个发来信息的人。”李东海笑道。

李赫宰一把抢过手机，“删掉。”

“喂喂喂！”

李赫宰怕疼，但是他最心疼李东海。为了李东海，他可以不怕疼。从跟李东海在一起的那一天，他就发誓要把李东海放在心尖上。不是保护，而是爱护。

李东海咬了咬李赫宰的耳垂，“谢谢你。”

他不需要人保护，他可以保护自己也可以保护他人，只是有时候稍微敏感的心，需要别人的开导和爱护。

李赫宰这个人，成功的占据了他的世界，不能抛开，也不想抛开。

因为，他爱他。

他也爱他。

就这样，一辈子吧。

 


End file.
